1. Field
Methods and devices of manufacture consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a voice controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus for determining a voice input of a user to perform an operation and a voice controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display apparatuses have been gradually becoming more multifunctional and advanced, various input methods for controlling the display apparatuses have been developed. For example, an input method using a voice control technology, an input method using a mouse, an input method using a touch pad, an input method using a motion sensing remote controller, etc. have been developed.
However, there are several kinds of disadvantages in using voice control technology. For example, if a voice uttered by a user is a simple keyword having no verb, a different operation from that intended by the user may be performed.
In other words, if the display apparatus misrecognizes the voice uttered by the user, the display apparatus may not be controlled as the user wants.